A Ben 10 Valentine
by Techtron
Summary: Ben ahs Bronken up with Julie, and spends the night at home while his parents go out to celelbrate Valentine's day. Gwen unexpectedly shows up, and they reveal their true feelings for each other.


I do not own Ben 10, I just wish I did.

A Ben 10 Valentine

In this story everyone is 17. Bwen and Jevin pairing

After telling his parents for the dozenth time he'd be all right alone, Ben told them to have a good time as they went out to celebrate Valentine's Day. After they were gone he went back to his room. He sighed as he sat down. This would be the first time in years he'd spent Valentine's alone. He'd broken up with Julie a few weeks ago. The spark just wasn't there anymore. He wondered if it had even been there to begin with. The girl he really wanted to be with was out with her boyfriend. That girl was his cousin, Gwen Tennyson. He'd been denying his feelings for her for what seemed to be forever, but he finally had to be honest with himself, and that meant being honest with Julie. She was surprisingly calm after he told her he didn't want to date her anymore.

"I'm not surprised Ben. You've had someone else on your mind for a long time now."  
"Has it been that obvious?"  
"It has been to me. You need to tell her how you feel Ben."  
"But she's-" he cut himself short when he felt himself about to say "My cousin."  
"Your cousin?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Like I said Ben, it's obvious to me. The way you look at her when she and Kevin are with us. Yeah, you gave me attention too, but I could tell you were just being courteous, just going through the motions. Tell her Ben. The sooner the better."

"Can we still be friends?"  
"I'd like that Ben."

"Thanks Julie." He said, giving her a hug before leaving her.

His parents were surprised when he told them after they asked why he wasn't seeing her anymore. He just told them things weren't like before and they needed some time apart to work things out. A _long_ time apart said Ben to himself.

He sighed again before looking at Gwen's picture. It all started when we were ten, Gwen. Ten, Gwen…that gives me an idea. He took out a piece of paper and started writing.

"Gwen it all started when we were 10

We've been through so much since then

When it came to Charmcaster

You were the better blaster

And Vilgax

Our efforts did tax

We've always covered each other's back

Taking up the slack

I've seen you go from a 10 year old cutie

To a teenage beauty

I love you more than I should

But not as much as I wish I could

I love you Gwen

Your cousin Ben"

He looked it over. "Kinda cheesy, but it's how I feel."

He folded the paper, putting it in his pocket. "Not that I'll ever get a chance to give it to her. But at least I've written down how I feel. I'm hungry. Think I'll put in that frozen pizza." He went to the kitchen, got out the heart shaped pizza he'd bought a few weeks ago, unwrapped it, put it on a tray, put it in the oven, set everything, then went into the den to play some Sumo Slammers.

He'd been playing a while when he heard a car come up, a door shut, then a car driving away. Wondering who it could be he went to the door to look out. He saw someone coming up the walkway to the door, but couldn't make out who it was until they were in the light. It was Gwen.

"What's she doing here? Did she get in a fight with Kevin?" He watched her come up to the door, and right as she was about to ring the doorbell he opened it.

"Hi Ben."  
"Hi Gwen. What're you doing here? Is everything all right? Did you get into a fight with Kevin?"  
"Yes and no. I'll explain everything when I come in. I can come it can't I?"  
Ben stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door behind her, then asked her if she'd like to go to the den to talk.

'Sure." She said following him.

Once they were in there, he offered her a seat, then he went to turn off the game and the TV.

"I was just playing some Sumo Slammers while waiting for the pizza to get hot."

"That is so you Ben."  
"So what brings you here on Valentine's night? I figured you'd be out with Kevin."  
"I was."  
"So what happened?"  
"We split up."

"How come?"

"Because I like another guy"  
"Anyone I know?"  
"You know him real well. But sometimes I think I know him better than he knows himself."

She's said that about me at times. Could she possible mean me? "What else can you tell me about him?"  
"Oh, sometimes he acts like a dweeb, but he hasn't done that in many years. He has brown hair, green eyes; likes to go hero by turning into an alien and helping his cousin kick some butt."

By now Ben _knew_ she meant him, but wanted to play with her a while. He started rubbing his chin. With a mischievous grin on his face he asked "He sounds familiar, but I can't quite place him. Could you be a little more specific?"

"Oh Ben, you know good and well who I mean-YOU!" She said putting her arms around him.

"Me huh? To what do I deserve such an honor to be loved by you?" He said, putting his arms around her.  
"Because Ben you're just you. You've matured over the years, and gotten handsomer, but I think I've loved you ever since that first summer we spent together when we were ten. Yeah you were a dweeb, but I considered you to be _my_ dweeb. I was always a little angry when I saw Julie put her arms around you. I wanted to blast her with my magna, but I refrained. I didn't want you to be mad at me."  
He stroked her hair as he told her "I felt like that when I saw Kevin touching you. I wanted to turn into four arms and tear him apart or Buzzshock and zap him, or Humongousaur and squish him, or Swampfire and burn him to a crisp or-well you get the picture. But I didn't because I didn't want to make you unhappy."

"Thank you Ben."

He pulled away from her and asked "So how did Kevin take it when you told him you wanted to split with him to date me?"

"He wasn't surprised. He was only surprised that it took me so long to admit it."

"Maybe he went to Julie's."  
"I wouldn't be surprised. I think those two are a better match for each other than we were."

"I love you Gwen."  
"I love you Ben."

They were about to kiss when the oven timer went off. They laughed, then Ben gave her a quick kiss before going into the kitchen. He took the pizza out and took it to Gwen. "Happy Valentine's Day Gwen."  
She looked at the pizza and smiled. "A heart shaped pizza! How romantic!"

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like me to whip you a smoothie real quick?"  
"As long as it's not one of your crazy flavored ones!"  
"It won't be. I promise!' He gave her a kiss before going back into the kitchen. A few moments later he came back. "Here you are a banana-strawberry smoothie. Now let's eat." He cut the pizza, then handed her a slice before cutting him a slice.

They talked as they ate, opening up to each other about how they really felt, admitting they were jealous and angry when they saw the other with someone else and about how they finally came to grips with how they felt about each other.

"Oh that reminds me Gwen." He said reaching into his shirt pocket for the poem he'd written earlier.

"What's this?" she asked as he handed it to her.

"Just a little poem I wrote."  
She read it and smiled.

"Cheesy huh?" he asked.

"Yes but I like it Ben."  
"You do?"  
"Yes Ben. I like because it's from the heart. It's the best poem I've ever received, and this is the best Valentine's dinner I've ever had. Thank you Ben."

"You're welcome Gwen." He leaned over to kiss her. When their lips met it was electric. They pulled each other closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue found his and they did some tongue wrestling. They finally had to come up for air.

"That's the best Valentine's kiss I've ever had." She told him after they were done kissing.

"Me too, Gwen."

After dropping Gwen off at Ben's house Kevin went to Julie's house. He went up to the door and rang the bell. Julie looked out, and after seeing it was Kevin, opened the door.

"Hi Kevin. Won't you come in?"  
"Thanks Julie." He said, going in.

She took him to the living room where they sat down next to each other. "Well how'd it go?" she asked him.

"It went as expected. She told me we couldn't date anymore because she liked someone else."  
"Ben?" asked Julie.

Kevin nodded. "Yep, Ben. I'd suspected it for a long time. The way they acted toward each other when the other got hurt. It was more than just a cousin being concerned about the other. I'm glad she finally admitted it to me."  
"That's kind of what I told Ben. I told him he needed to tell Gwen how he really felt about her, and the sooner the better. I'm glad they're finally getting together."  
"So am I. Now we can be together openly. No more sneaking around."  
"Do you think they suspected us?"  
"I doubt it. If they did they never let on. But enough about them. Let's talk about us. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world when I first saw you. I was jealous of the guy you were with."  
"It took a while for you to grow on me, but you finally did. Then I became jealous of the girl you were with. I kept hoping you two would break up."  
"And now that we have you and I can be together."

"Forever, my love, forever." He leaned forward to kiss her.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other as they kissed.

This would be the best Valentine's Day they ever had.


End file.
